1. Field
The disclosure relates to method and apparatus for transfer printing (or additive fabrication) of micro-electromechanical systems (“MEMS”). More specifically, the disclosure relates to novel applications and methods for solvent-free transfer printing of MEMS structures.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS applied over large areas enable applications in such diverse areas as sensor skins for humans and vehicles, phased array detectors and adaptive-texture surfaces. MEMS can be incorporated into large area electronics. Conventional photolithography-based methods for fabricating MEMS have provided methods and tools for producing small features with extreme precision in processes that can be integrated with measurement and control circuits. However, the conventional methods are limited to working within the existing silicon semiconductor-based framework. Therefore, there is a need for improved processes that enable construction of novel MEMS devices heretofore unattainable.